The Taming of Miss Stackhouse
by VikingLover87
Summary: This is my spin on the scene in 3x10, when Eric carts Sookie off to his basement. WARNING: This is a darker story and is not for everyone's tastes: it contains non-consensual elements, violence and Eric as a VERY dominant vampire. Enjoy! Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

This is a darker spin on the Season Three, Episode Ten scene between Eric and Sookie. This story will deal with mature themes and sexuality (including some non-consensual elements, dominance/submission, violence, etc). As is usually the case between Eric and Sookie, things WILL end well, and on a definite high note. However, if this type of content offends you, I would not encourage you to read this story. I am exploring Eric's darker side (because he is, after all, a VAMPIRE!), but he does care for and even *gulp* love Sookie, no matter what may pass between them. Sookie kind of has it coming to her (you know it, don't act shocked!). This is fiction, not reality; it is also a product of my fantasies/imagination, so please don't think I condone domestic violence and non-consensual sexual acts, because I certainly do not. For Eric/Sookie, however, this particular shoe fits in the context of their characters and their relationship. If you are so kind as to leave a review, I would ask that you not rant about my personal take on this scene (i.e. the violence, the non-consensual, etc), and instead focus on the story itself and whether it "works" (gets you hot, gets you interested). Thanks!

* * *

Update - 10/12/06 - Thank you to everyone who has read and/or commented on this chapter! I value every comment and I hope I can put them to use with future chapters of this story :D I'm so happy that some of you love the Eric I am attempting to portray here: dominant, sexy as all hell and a little dangerous too! ;) I should be updating this story with one or two chapters by Wednesday evening or early Thursday. I wanted to update sooner, but I have term papers and exams to deal with... Anyways, thank you again!

* * *

"Eric, where in_ the_ hell have you been? I am not some kind of prisoner you can just lock up anytime you feel like taking off," Sookie trailed off, the anger rolling off of her body in large, almost tangible waves. She had been left waiting in Eric's office after Pam had called Eric out because of some "vampire emergency." Patience was _really_ not Sookie's strong suit.

Eric paused for a moment in the door frame, considering the petite and fiery woman before him. A part of him admired her rebellious, defiant nature; another part of him wanted nothing more than to possess and dominate that nature. He was determined that she know, finally, who she was dealing with.

He was Eric Northman, a one thousand year old Viking vampire who was used to getting exactly what he wanted, and he was not about to let that change because of one willful human girl—because Sookie was, most definitely, a child in all respects with her hands on the hips, her toe tapping, and her inpatient and disrespectful demeanor…

He had to put her in her place. He _would _put her in her place.

"Actually, you are." Eric closed the space between them in two quick strides and threw Sookie up over his shoulders before she knew what had happened. He gripped her upper thighs below her ass tightly with one arm as she struggled against his iron hold, grabbing frantically at the shelving in his office and yelling her lungs off.

"Fighting will NOT improve your situation, little one. I suggest you cease this pointless struggling. I will not tolerate further disobedience from you any longer. I have been patient enough as it as." Eric emphasized this point with one quick and directed smack upon her ample bottom. He proceeded to drag her, kicking and screaming, out of his office and down the dark basement stairs of Fangtasia.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Sookie screamed pointlessly.

"You were right," Eric replied calmly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"LET. ME. GO!" Sookie shrieked with all her might as Eric reached the bottom of the staircase. Sookie attempted one last time to free herself, striking her capturer as hard as she could with her fists. She grabbed at his flaxen hair and pulled.

Eric found Sookie's struggling almost comical, but he stop himself short of laughing at her.

"As you wish," Eric spat out in response to her demand. He dropped Sookie off of his shoulders as if she were nothing but a sack of flour. She fell painfully upon the cold cement on her ass, falling backwards and crying out as her head bounced off the floor.

Before she cold contemplate a single thought, Eric was crouched in front of her locking a thick metal collar around her neck. He smirked at her as he heard the metal lock click into place. There was no way she'd be able to struggle against this.

"I hate to resort to such crude measures, my lover" he purred into her ear, "but you leave me absolutely no choice. Your blatant disregard for my authority and for my continued efforts to ensure your safety have left you as you are now, chained in my basement like a pet—albeit a safe pet."

He gently patted her head, smiling at that thought. "Perhaps when you settle down, come to your senses, and apologize, I will reconsider releasing you from this bondage... however delicious and helpless you may look in it to me at the moment." He sighed dramatically, raising an eyebrow to give her a sultry wiggle that suggested so much more than Sookie could fully comprehend in her inexperience and in her innocence.

"ERIC!" Sookie screamed with all her might, "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I WILL…"

Eric silenced her with a rough slap to her cheek, hard enough to certainly leave a mark and cause Sookie to cry out, but not with enough force to seriously injure her (unless you counted her pride, which was being assaulted as it had never been assaulted before). Sookie stared wide-eyed at Eric, cupping her cheek in the palm of her hand, which had instantly begun to swell and colour. Eric was reminded of ripe fruit, begging to be eaten…

"You will what, Miss. Stackhouse?" Eric snarled darkly. Wishing to impress upon his prisoner the seriousness of the situation, Eric gripped her light blonde pony tail in his left hand and yanked her backwards, dragging her body closer to him in the process so that she lay parallel to his own body, fully exposed in front of him on the damp and dirty floor.

"Sookie, you will listen to me fully and completely, and you will NOT utter a single syllable until I am done. IS THAT CLEAR?" he bellowed fiercely, snarling and growling.

Sookie, gasping and fighting back tears, nodded in fear as she looked up into his face. Eric had exercised a certain amount of dominance and authority toward her before in their encounters, but only half-heartedly and playfully-this was a whole new level of control that had her shivering and panicking to her very core.

Eric softened the grip on her hair by a fraction, using his right hand to tilt her chin so he met her stare. "I am not purposely trying to be cruel, nor am I necessarily enjoying the pain that you are experiencing at the moment… Although, it does please me to see you finally in a submissive position." At the word "submissive," Sookie tried to jerk her face out of his grip, but Eric held tight and his mouth set in a firm line. "I will repeat: do NOT try to fight me. I am a thousand times stronger than you, and if I so wished, I could have you screaming in agony, begging me with all your might." He smirked at the word "begging" and Sookie involuntarily shuddered.

"I will ask you a series of questions, and a single nod or shake will suffice as an answer. Do not try to lie, because I will certainly know if you are deceiving me. Is this clear, Miss. Stackhouse?" he tested her, resuming a tight grip on her hair, giving a cautionary pull to remind her of the precarious situation she was in.

Sookie breathed in deeply, trying to make sense of all that had passed-so quickly-this evening. One moment she and Eric were locked tightly in an intimate embrace, kissing like eternal lovers and the next, she was chained in his basement. Her skin flushed at the all-too recent memory and she felt a familiar tingle begin to twitch between her legs. Eric cocked an eyebrow again, taking in the subtle change in aroma.

Fear was an exquisite smell to behold, but especially when laced with arousal.

Sookie stared into Eric's brilliant azure eyes and felt a strange mixture of safety, loathing, lust and dread. Sookie certainly didn't understand what Eric was getting at, but she did know that he was serious-dead serious.

Sookie gulped, and nodded.

"Excellent." Eric ran a finger along her jawbone before resting his hand upon her throat, taking hold of her firmly but not painfully. "First question: did you enjoy my kissing you before? Answer truthfully now…" He bore into her eyes, not allowing her to move a single inch or take her eyes off of him.

Sookie refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing just what his kiss had done for her. If Eric really knew the extent to which she craved him, she would have no chance in hell of getting out of his basement without some very _serious_ consequences.

Slowly, but surely, trying to remain dignified, Sookie shook her head. Eric looked amused for a split second, disbelief showing in his bright eyes momentarily, and then resumed his infamous cold stare that could freeze fire.

"Tut tut, Miss. Stackhouse… I had hoped for a little compliance and common sense, but I can see I have not made the right… what is the word… impression." Releasing his hand from her throat, but still holding her in place by her hair, he snaked his hand down her body, lightly caressing her skin through the flimsy, worn fabric of her clothing. Sookie let out a stifled moan, not believing that this could actually be happening to her. Finally, he reached her womanhood and grabbed it with such force that Sookie let out a loud gasp and squirmed against his touch. This was not at all pleasant: it was rough, frantic, and most of all, greedy. She knew, without a doubt, that she would be covered in bruises the next day.

Eric smiled broadly at Sookie, watching as she futilely attempted to fight her way out of his clutches. He let out a low, seductive chuckle. "Struggling only makes it more pleasurable for me and more difficult for you, little one." Eric could indeed feel a large and urgent tightness beneath his dark jeans that was begging for release. He gritted his teeth and bade his willful manhood to behave, at least for the moment...

Eric's great hand began to roam back and forth over her delicate, perfumed mound. He could vividly imagine the beauty hid beneath her plain shorts and excited, he began to rub her more forcefully. He knew he was hurting her, but he didn't care. Catching a hint of wetness between her legs, he ripped her shorts from her body in one single motion, leaving her before him in only her white underwear, which he was pleased to note was indeed wet. He slowly slipped his hand inside her panties, caressing first her gold curls then delving between her warm folds. Taking two of his fingers, he roughly pushed himself inside of her, causing Sookie to arch back and let out a cry. His touch was not meant to comfort Sookie, but to inform her, to instruct her, and to scare her, even. There would be a time, very soon, when Sookie would willingly seek out Eric's touch and reciprocate it too.

Sookie let out an animalistic cry as Eric's petting became more violent. "Eric, please, stop… You're hurting me. PLEASE." Tears began to flow down her rose-hued cheeks and Eric enjoyed seeing the power he had over a woman that had tormented his thoughts for so long.

"Have you forgotten so soon? Remain silent and remain still, woman," he growled, jerking her head lower to the ground by her hair while removing his fingers from her tight passage to administer one final squeeze to her womanhood with as much force as he could manage without breaking her in half. "Or else, things will become much more… unpleasant for you." Sookie stilled her body, and choked back the tears.

"Good girl," Eric purred as he stopped groping her body, removing his hand and bringing it up to his mouth, savoring the scent of her sex on his hand. "Oh, the pleasures of punishment are sweet, are they not?" His eyes smoldered into Sookie's, piercing her to the very depths of her soul.

Without hesitation or warning, he swooped down upon her face and forced her plump lips apart, his tongue demanding entrance. Sookie tried to resist as best she could, but stopped when she felt his fangs click into place. Her mouth open slightly and Eric took the opportunity. He penetrated her mouth quickly and swiftly, letting his fangs graze her lips and tongue, little streaks of blood rising to the surface.

Eric continued to assault her mouth, until he knew he had made his point known and known well. Raising his face slightly off of hers, he whispered menacingly to her: "So, I will ask again: DOSE. MY. KISS. AROUSE. YOU?" Sookie could feel her own body betraying her, the juices of her tight passage leaking into her panties and collecting into a warm puddle between her legs.

Humiliated and defeated, Sookie nodded, yielding to Eric as she never thought she would.

Eric smiled triumphantly.

What choice did she have?

"Now, let us discuss the appropriate punishment for you…" Eric began.

Sookie opened her mouth to protest, and then thought better of it. Eric smiled at her; she was learning.

"You may speak, Sookie," he said, relishing the authority he had over her.

"I don't understand Eric," Sookie choked out, "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you? Why am I down here? Why are you hurting me? And why in the hell do you think I deserve punishment?" She spat the last part out, letting the anger she was feeling out as much as she could.

"You need to understand that these games you have been playing with me cannot go on any longer. I am a vampire, and I will NOT be toyed with. When you yielded to me earlier with a kiss, I finally had the proof that all of your 'supposed' hatred and fighting against me had been for show. It is obvious that you desire me, as I desire you, little one…" He ran his fingers over her cheek as he spoke. "This," he motioned to the basement and to her metal collar, "are for your protection as much as they are for my benefit. Russell is on the loose, he wants you, and it is my responsibility to protect you. Indeed, it is my pleasure and my right. Bill is an idiot if he thinks he can keep you safe; he is weak, inept, and above all, self-serving. Know that whilst you are with me, no harm from Russell will come to you."

Sookie picked up on the specification that no harm would come from Russell…

_What about Eric though?_ She shuddered.

Eric continued. "You are strong, even for a human, and I know that unless I take certain measures, you would inevitably try to flee from me. And that I cannot permit. I regret that you are suffering at the moment, but know that you alone can change your circumstances. As for your punishment, you need to realize that rebelling against me, hitting me, or fighting me will result in a physical reprimand. I am skilled at many, many forms of torture and punishment… but also of pleasure." He winked as he said the last part.

Eric stood up in front of Sookie. "I tire of this talking…" Eric released Sookie's hair and gripping both of her arms, yanked her to her feet in one motion. Eric pressed her body up against a metal column, raising her hands above her head to secure with two metal cuffs. Restrained by both a collar, attached to a long, long chain that hung from the ceiling, and her hand restraints, Eric stepped back to admire the vision before him.

In her current position, Sookie's breasts pushed dangerously against the fabric of her flimsy shirt and Eric could see the faint outline of her nipples through the fabric. Her panties were still on, although they were dirty and wet with her juices.

Eric sauntered casually over to one of the walls of the basement, and opened a cupboard, revealing a range of what looked to Sookie like torture tools: rope, handcuffs, whips, paddles. She blushed when she noticed what looked like a giant sex toy, bright pink in colour. She shuddered and started to buck against her restraints.

Eric was on her in an instant, stilling her body. "Oh Sookie… I do love your passion." He licked her cheek, savoring the sweet taste of her soft skin. "We'll start out with a mild punishment, which I think you might come to enjoy." He unfastened her hands from the column, but not from the cuffs, and brought her hands behind her back. He guided her over to a large chair and after he had sat down, pulled her roughly across his lap so that she was lying face down.

"I think a spanking should suffice for the moment…"

"OH HELL NO!" Sookie began to struggle wildly, bucking her body and trying to squirm out of his grasp. Eric could feel his manhood begin to stir as Sookie's warm body rocked against it. She used her legs and managed one quick kick to Eric's head before he decided enough was enough.

Holding her firmly in place, he raised his left hand and brought it quickly down on her thinly covered ass. The sound echoed off the basement walls and Sookie cried out in pain.

"Mmm, I could get used to this, Sookie," Eric said as he brought his hand down on her tender flesh again and again. The sound of his hand as it slapped down on her backside was causing his manhood to stir even more against his tight jeans, and Sookie could feel it press into her lower abdomen. Continuing to spank her, he focused on the backs of her thighs as well, hitting them until they glowed bright crimson. He moved back to her ass and administered twenty spanks to each cheek. He pulled down her panties-Sookie cried out at that-and marveled at the shades of red that were blooming across her delicate flesh.

Sookie sobbed, letting her head hang as low as it would go. She couldn't believe she had just gotten a spanking from Eric Northman! Eric heard the soft crying and sympathized with her plight for a moment. He began to rub her back slowly in small circles, trying to calm her down like one would an infant. He would show her he could be both tough and tender.

"Now, now… enough crying, little one. That was just a taste of what I could do to you if you refuse to comply with my wishes in the future." Eric stood up, placing Sookie firmly on her feet. She swayed momentarily then regained her balance. She looked down, mortified to see and feel that her underwear was half off of her ass and her shirt had ridden up her torso.

"Now, I want you to thank me nicely for giving you a spanking," Eric said slowly but calmly, looking at her expectantly, arms crossed against his broad, muscular chest.

Sookie's mouth fell open at the request. _"Oh the absolute fucking nerve of him! Who does he think he is? He's NOT going to get away with this, no sir…"_ Sookie thought to herself. Eric saw the anger flit across her eyes and was quite anxious to hear her reply.

"Say it, Sookie."

Sookie looked away for a moment, collected herself as best she could, and gave him a cold hard stare. "Eric, go fuck yourself." The words gave Sookie a temporary confidence and she continued. "There's no way in hell I will EVER thank you for what you have just done to me, you cold, dead asshole."

Eric let out a low, but dark chuckle. "Oh dear… someone has an extremely filthy mouth. I think it needs to be washed out with soap." He grabbed Sookie around her waist with one arm, and dragged her over to the bare shower fixture on the far side of the basement. He raised her arms above her head, attaching them to a metal clip that hung from the ceiling.

_Just how many chains and restraints does he fucking have? _Sookie wondered in despair.

Eric reached around her body, grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and towered over her body.

"Open your mouth." Sookie hesitated. "Open your fucking mouth, NOW!" Sookie looked up at his face, and decided if he was going to play nasty, then so was she. She arched her head back slightly… and then spat in his face. Before she could even think, Eric had shoved her against the shower wall, cracking some of the tiles in the process. He let out a horrific growl, grasping her throat tightly with one hand, fangs down as far as they would go.

"Wrong move, . Wrong fucking move."

Sookie regretted it the moment she had done it… "Eric, I'm sorr-…" She didn't get to finish her apology though, because Eric had taken the opportunity and shoved the tip of the soap dispenser into her mouth, squeezing a large amount onto her tongue. Sookie sputtered and fought him, but he continued to squeeze until the dispenser was empty, the soap spilling out of her mouth, covering her chin and running down onto her chest. Sookie continue to gag while Eric calmly took a step back, the great anger he had felt a moment before still present but subsiding. She would really be the death of him. And herself, it seemed.

He wanted to embrace her, comfort her and love her, but he fought against the urge. Tonight was not a night for affection. Tonight was a night of lessons.

Eric glanced at his watch, and then up to Sookie. "Oh dear, it is almost dawn. Maybe you will have cooled off by the time I wake up," he suggested, raising an eyebrow that implied that he didn't think that was a likely possibility. He turned to go and Sookie screamed out. Eric had expected that, and smiled.

"Eric! Please, don't leave me down here," she choked, trying to spit out the remaining soap in her mouth. "I'm cold, please… Can't I at least have some water?"

Eric turned back to her, considering for a moment. "Alright, if you so wish…" He walked back to the shower, reached for the nozzle and turned the water on. It shot out ice cold water and he lifted it to Sookie's mouth. Sookie drank from it greedily, trying to rid the horrible taste of the soap from her mouth even though the water was like liquid daggers against her skin. The water was flowing down her body, and she was absolutely soaked. Eric glanced down, pleased to see that her nipples were poking through, fully alert, and her lovely curls showing through her now translucent underwear.

"Enough?" Eric asked roughly. Sookie nodded. He turned the water off, reached up to loosen the slack on the chain attached to the ceiling (enough so that she wouldn't have to stand all night with her hands above her head) and turned toward the staircase.

"Are you kidding me? You can't just leave me down here-I'm wet and freezing!" Sookie whined.

"Yes, you most certainly are wet…" Eric smirked suggestively. "And actually, I can just leave you down here. You will not die from one night of discomfort. In fact, it might help your disposition. However…" He reached into his pocket, pulling out of fabric gag. "I think that this is necessary, since you seem incapable of being able to ever shut that delicious mouth of yours." He tied it around her mouth, but not before Sookie tried to bite his hand. That got Sookie a firm slap on her wet behind, which stung even more than before. She squirmed against him and he smiled.

"Goodnight, little one. Sleep well. I know I will…" He bent to her face and kissed her forehead with such tenderness that it surprised both Sookie and himself. He gave her one last wistful look, then walked up the staircase, turned off the light and locked the door.

TO BE CONTINUED….

(And don't worry! Sookie will find herself in a MUCH more agreeable and warm position by the time she wakes up! *hint hint* ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This story will loosely follow the direction of Season Three, but I will make some changes to the plot: Eric has not killed Talbot (in fact, he doesn't exist); Bill has secret dealings with Russell, not the Queen; and finally, Russell is seeking Sookie for her blood, but it is not because of Eric's suggestion. I am trying to set up a plot that will eventually result in Sookie abandoning Bill for the lesser (and hotter!) of two evils. Of course, how she comes to this point will be fraught with many smutty difficulties and challenges! Enjoy!

Sookie had struggled for a good hour before she realized he wasn't going to come back.

"_Bastard's probably already sleeping in whatever hellhole he spends his nights in,"_ Sookie fumed silently to herself. The gag in her mouth was drenched with her salvia and was starting to chaff her skin.

Sookie leaned against the tiles of the shower, slowly lowering herself to the ground and stretching her legs out in front of her. She didn't know when or how she was going to get out of this situation, but the moment she did, Eric would pay dearly. She didn't know how, but he would…

"_I'm not some kind of toy or a fucking pet for him to play with as he pleases! No way… I'm Sookie Stackhouse, no man—no, not even a man, just an evil vampire!—will push me around."_

Testing the chains that bound her hands together, Sookie sighed inwardly. She really wished she hadn't come to Fangtasia! this evening…. She really needed to stop and think before she acted.

"_Eric probably set the whole thing up just so that I would come…..And that kiss… Ugh. Goddamn master of manipulation. DAMNIT!"_

Closing her eyes, she tried to will herself to calm down and decided that wasting her energy fighting against the restraints was pointless. She would have to save her strength for when he undid them…

"_If he ever does?"_ Sookie shivered against that thought.

…..

It was several hours later when Eric quietly undid the basement door, walking down the stairs to check on his prisoner and to proceed with the rest of his plan. He felt a tinge of guilt flow through his cold body when he saw her huddled on the floor in a small puddle, arms wrapped around her small and half-naked body trying to keep warm.

He registered her slow, methodic heart-beat and knew instantly that she was asleep. He wondered quickly how long she had been sleeping for… He wanted to move her, and was not ready to deal with full-force Sookie at this time of the night.

It was too early and he was too hungry to have his patience tested.

He took a small syringe out of his pocket and pressed it gently into Sookie's arm. He hated to sedate her unwillingly, but he did not want her to hurt herself with struggling or fighting him—besides, she would feel better by the time she woke up. He had made sure to include a small dose of painkillers to erase any of the lingering physical pain she might still feel upon waking. Her face was so brightly marked by his slap that even though she took it well, he knew it must have hurt her greatly.

Eric proceeded to undo Sookie's restraints, relishing the temporary silence between them.

"_I'm sure this will be the last in a long time_," Eric mused to himself.Not that he really minded; it was her temper that really attracted him and he wanted nothing more than to fight Sookie. And win, of course.

Eric scooped Sookie up into his arms, cradling her body to his chest. He climbed the stairs and made his way outside of the club. It was only a matter of minutes before he was at his private home, having chosen to fly instead of bothering with the mundane and ridiculous human task of driving.

He was proud of his home—a modest yet stylish house on the outskirts of Shreveport, surrounded by dense forests and deep swamp marshes. Only his progeny Pam knew of the location and for that he was extremely grateful. He knew Compton would be looking for Sookie as soon as he woke up, and he trusted that Pam would go through with their plan to take care of him. He did not want any interference to interrupt Sookie and his time together.

"_If all goes according to plan, Sookie will never want to see or speak to Compton again,"_ Eric thought.

He entered his bedroom and placed Sookie on his huge bed. He had decide many centuries go to not lower himself by sleeping in cramped holes or coffins-nothing would do for Eric but a large bed—to accommodate both his impression stature and his various sexual conquests.

Eric gazed down at unconscious Sookie, desire burning in his eyes. Her blonde hair was starting to curl softly, framing her face angelically. He wanted nothing more than to just take her right at that moment, his hard cock pushing urgently against his pants.

Removing his shirt and shoes, he sat down on the bed next to Sookie. Lifting her up into a sitting position, he removed the gag from her mouth. It had left a deep red line across her face and he frowned at its ugliness. He lifted her wet shirt over her head and lowered her back into a laying position, arranging the pillows around her into a comfortable position.

Eric caught sight of her beautiful and hard nipples, pushing against the soft fabric of her white bra. Her body glistened with a thin veil of dampness and he knew he should dry her off and change her into something warm and clean. Of course, if he did that he would certainly hear about it later on. And his ears were getting quite tired of her constant screaming and complaining.

Anyways, Sookie half-naked was much more pleasing a vision to his eyes.

Reaching into his side table, he withdrew a pair of handcuffs. He rolled Sookie unto her stomach and fastened her hands together. Leaning across her, he positioned her head sideways so she could breathe, and then rose from the bed, leaving the room to wait for her to wake up.

He thought it would be best if he was not in striking position the moment she awoke, especially sprawled out in her underwear on the bed of the man she tried to tell herself she "hated."

"_She can keep telling herself that, but we both know she feels quite differently," _Eric scoffed inwardly.

He also didn't want her getting any wild ideas into her head. He may be dominant and strong, but he would not take a woman while she was unconscious—he would much rather do that when she was awake.

He loved to see a woman struggle, mostly because it was amusing to him, and mostly because it was not usually genuine. They always wanted him, even if they did not realize it or want to accept it. Nothing aroused Eric more than resistance, and he saw it as his mission to make Sookie submit to him. If she continued to resist him… well, that was just an added bonus for mind.

Knowing that she would be awake soon, and still starving, Eric headed into the kitchen to warm up some Tru Blood. He hated the shit, but he knew he should drink something if he was going to go ahead with his plan for Sookie.

"_I will taste your sweet nectar soon, Sookie."_

He had just finished draining his first bottle when he picked up on a slight acceleration in Sookie's heart rate. She was starting to come to.

"_And so it begins," _Eric thought amusedly to himself.

A few grunts could be distinctly heard and Eric smirked.

"_Aww, she struggles. How precious."_

"ERIC! Where the hell are you… Let me the hell out of these cuffs, or I swear to God…" Sookie let a huge string of profanities escape her mouth and Eric was not particularly surprised that she had not learned from the night before.

"_Willful and stubborn to a fault."_

Eric sauntered back into his bedroom, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you say something, Sookie?" Eric asked, adopting the most innocent expression he could manage.

Sookie greeted him with a glowering look and an awkward attempt at a middle finger, starting to squirm violently on the bed. When she was sufficiently tangled in the sheets, Sookie was forced to stop, panting in exhaustion and anger.

"Ok Eric, I think we both know that you've had your fun. Now let me go! People will be looking for me. Don't be stupid. Bill WILL find me, you can be sure of that." She said the last part with as much courage and confidence as she could muster, narrowing her eyes and lifting her chin up in defiance.

Eric was on top of her before she could take another breath. Sookie was pushed onto her back, hands crushed beneath and body crushed above. She began to protest, but Eric cut her off, covering her mouth firmly with his hand.

"You are in my house Sookie, and you will abide by my rules. If you do not comply, you will be punished. Certain offences are more heavily waited. For instance, DO NOT mention that pathetic excuse for a vampire in front of me again. He is worthless and to talk of him is to demean both you and myself."

Eric watched Sookie's reaction intently and satisfied that he had made his point known, he removed his hand from her mouth. Sookie gulped and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She was still feeling the effects of the drugs that Eric had given her, and Eric understood the panic and uncertainty inside of her.

"You have nothing to fear… at the moment at least. I would be more than happy to unlock the handcuffs, but you will have to wait a little longer. There are some things you need to understand and you will listen and accept them before you are granted any privileges from me. And believe me when I say that being unchained is a privilege, one you must and will learn. Understand?"

Sookie stared back at him, her rage unmistakable. Eric continued. "I regret having done it, but I gave you a sedative. You may still feel drowsy, but it will not last much longer." He paused a moment, allowing Sookie to register what he had told her.

Her mouth contorted in anger.

"YOU WHAT?" Sookie shouted. "You drugged me? How could you, Eric? I trusted you… Of course after what you did to me at Fangtasia!, why am I surprised at all… You monster." Sookie felt at a loss for words, her anger and fear consuming her. "You… you… rapist! How dare you!" Sookie began to cry, trying to shake Eric from her body in vain.

Eric gripped her arms, pinning her to the bed so hard she thought she would fall right through the bottom of the mattress.

"How dare I? How dare YOU Sookie… Rape you? If you truly believe that, then you are not the woman I thought you were. Yes, I may have been extreme last night, but it was only to instruct you, to teach you your place with me." Eric had begun to shout and his dark voice echoed off the walls.

"If all I wanted from you was a fuck, then I would have taken it and not have bothered with this," he motioned, waving over the beautifully decorated and warm bedroom. "I would have thrown you from my office, naked and used as I would any other fang banger—or perhaps I would have left you to wallow in the basement. You have no idea how generous I am being to you at this moment."

Eric emphasized that point with by gripping her arms tighter. "So, it would be most advantageous of you if you did not insult me again with your accusations, woman. The sedative was only meant to help you sleep better, and it was required so that I could bring you here. You will not know where I live, for obvious reasons."

Eric was not about to have Sookie, should she escape, coming around to his house during the day to live out some ridiculous revenge fantasy. Nor would he allow Bill or anyone else know his personal resting place.

"Now," he continued, releasing his hands from her arms but still leaning against her body, hands now resting on each side of her quivering frame, "if you have finished your foolish tirade, I will tell you why you are here. It has become necessary to protect you, and I cannot do this unless you are under my control. Russell Edington is determined to find you, and others would sell you to him without the slightest hesitation. You would be dead if I had let you go yesterday."

"You're wrong," Sookie choked out quietly, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "I would have been safe! I have people who care about me. Bi- People will protect me. I don't need you!" she shouted.

"Au contraire, Miss Stackhouse. You do need me, in more ways than one." Eric raised his left eyebrow to emphasize his point, stopping short of saying how much he actually needed _her_.

"You will stay in my house for as long as I deem necessary. You will be obedient to me and do as I say. You will satisfy my hunger and my longing whenever I want. And you will call me master."

Sookie gave him her best fuck you look, but did not respond. She was starting to realize that her mouth would be the literal death of her if she couldn't control it.

"I will take that silence as a sign that you do understand me. Your body betrays you however," Eric said, his eyes roaming over her exposed frame.

"I would have to be an idiot to not see that you wish me dead at the moment. That is unfortunate, mostly because it will not happen," Eric said calmly and objectively. "As your quaint human phrase goes, I now own your ass."

Smiling broadly, Eric let his fingers trace light patterns against her bare arm before slipping it underneath her body, cupping her luscious ass in a tight squeeze. "And such a fine ass it is, too…" He licked his lips, showing fang, his hard cock poking against her thigh.

Sookie tried to shimmy away from Eric, but realized it was pointless. It felt like a ton of bricks was on top of her. Sexy bricks.

Sookie was not about to give up, however. "I'm not some possession that you can just keep locked away… I'm a goddamn person Eric! Can't we negotiate? I'll give you whatever you want, just unlock me."

"I am not someone who makes compromises, little one. I am one who gets what he wants. I want you. Therefore, I will have you." His eyes narrowed threateningly and Sookie felt a gush of fear rip through her body.

"How long are you going to keep me chained here like some kind of animal?"

"Is that how you see your situation? As one of an animal? Hmm, if that is the case, then I will treat you as such."

He was off the bed in a second, holding Sookie against his body by her hands, his cold and hard torso pressed up against her back. He unlocked her handcuffs, Sookie immediately trying to free herself from his grasp. Eric merely caught her around the waist with one arm, holding her struggling body to him tight.

"Back on with the collar," he said firmly, locking it around her neck. "Pets that belong to me are not allowed to roam free, and they are most certainly not allowed to walk on two feet," he hissed out, forcing Sookie to her knees and keeping a tight grip on the collar's leash in his hand.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed out in rage as she was shoved lower to floor. She immediately tried to rise, but Eric simply pushed her back down, pressing his foot on the middle of her back so that she was forced to go on all fours.

"Now, I assume my pet is hungry and thirsty? Time for your meal." Eric turned to leave the room, leash in hand, and felt resistance on the chain. Sookie had gripped the bed post with both her arms and her legs, holding on with as much strength as she could muster. If Eric wanted her to follow him, he'd have to drag her.

Eric glanced back and was instantly reminded of a young child throwing a tantrum. It both aroused and frustrated him.

"You are only making things more difficult for yourself, pet. As much as you may think me cruel, I will not have you starve. I need your strong for other things… Now, you can either choose to crawl behind me or you will be dragged. If you make me drag you, there will be a severe punishment awaiting you. Which will it be?"

Sookie gritted her teeth together and held on even tighter, refusing to speak. She was not going to yield to him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking he had control over her.

Exasperation flowed through Eric's veins and he let out an audible growl.

"_Foolish woman. She is really determined to make this as hard as possible for herself…."_

"So be it."

And with that, Eric yanked the leash with all his might.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie didn't know how it happened, but the moment Eric pulled on the chain that was attached to her neck, a huge glowing white ball had engulfed her body, snapping the leash in two. Before she could contemplate what had happened, her sense of self-perseveration kicked in and she scrambled off the floor, running as fast as she could to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

She shut herself in, thanking God there was a lock inside.

Eric was completely bewildered by what had just happened-he had never seen anything like it before.

"_The little minx has been keeping secrets," _Eric mused to himself, coming to the realization that the Queen's interest in Sookie must extend far beyond her telepathy. _"What else is she?"_

He walked over to the bed, bending down to inspect the chain. It was cut clean across the thick metal, and he smiled in admiration. His Sookie was resourceful!

He could hear Sookie's rapid breathing from behind the bathroom door and he felt almost ashamed of what he had been about to do to her. He wanted certain things from her—without question, he needed them—but he understood that he would have to approach it from a different angle.

Leaning against the bathroom door, Eric tapped lightly on the wood with his fingers. "Sookie, my darling…"

"Go to hell!" was Sookie's response, regaining a sense of confidence from the barrier that separated them.

"I do not say this often—and you may choose not to believe me anyway—but I am sorry for all this." His velvet voice was full of sincerity and a certain gentleness that surprised Sookie, melting her anger slightly.

She did her best to convince herself that this was another one of his tactics, trying not to let his words placate her.

"You're right, I don't believe you! Why should I? You big lying a-hole."

Sookie searched frantically for some kind of weapon, and was forced to arm herself with a metal toilet brush that had been stuff underneath the vanity, never having been used. She clutched it tightly in one hand, waiting for Eric's next move.

"I think it is in both of our interests if we take a moment to calm down. I can sense you are scared, little one… I sometimes forget how fragile human women are."

Eric frowned, feeling guilt surge through his body. He had not treated Sookie as she deserved.

He realized he would have to loosen his grip on her and let Sookie believe she had some control over the situation if he was going to get anywhere with her.

"I promise you that there will be no more chains, no more collars, and no more handcuffs."

"Can you promise to let me go? Because that's all I care about—to get the hell away from you."

Eric felt hurt by her words, but quickly steeled himself, letting his face become stoic again after the temporary flash of emotions he felt.

"As I mentioned before, it is for your safety that I keep you here. I hope to tell you very soon the particular reasons, but I do not have all the information I need…"

He sure hoped Pam had succeeded. She should have arrived already.

"I would rather take the risk. I don't need your protection. I don't want anything to do with you Eric!"

Eric gave the handle a twist—she had indeed locked it. Sookie took a step forward, ready to hit Eric with everything she had, toilet brush and all. But Eric simply lifted his hand away, instead leaning his cheek against the cool wood and sighing.

"I want everything to do with you, Sookie… For months now I have dreamt of nothing but you. Since the first moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you."

Eric heard Sookie snort and he cut her off before she could twist his words.

"Not just physically, not just for your blood or your sex, but _you… _your essence, your spirit. You are the most exquisite being I have ever seen, and I have lived for an extremely long time…"

Sookie felt Eric's word wash over her… A part of her believed exactly what he was saying. She had seen the way he looked at her, and she had felt within her a strong attraction to him before… some deeper attraction beyond his God-like appearance and perfect ass.

Placing her hand against the door, Sookie closed her eyes and tried to think of what to do. She was so physically and mentally exhausted she could barely think straight.

Eric glanced at his watch, noting that it was already past midnight.

"Sookie, I have some business to attend to in my office. You may stay in there if you wish—I will indulge you this one thing. However, we both know that a lock will not keep me from you forever. It would please me greatly if you choose to come to me rather than make me break the door down."

Sookie didn't know what to say, and understanding her silence, Eric straighten up and walked out of the bedroom, closing his door behind him.

Strolling into the office, he sat down at his desk, propping his legs up on the wood. He picked up his phone and immediately called Pam.

Everything between him and Sookie was riding on her news.

Pam answered on the first ring, having been well-trained. "Eric."

"Pam. Have you got it?"

"He put up a fight, the little bastard. Tore my favourite skirt, too. However, I kicked his ass and kicked it well. He is sitting next to me as we speak, bound in silver." Eric heard some struggling and moaning, and then Pam spoke. "Would you like to speak to him, Eric? He is conscious... for the moment at least." Pam smirked.

"Yes, put him on."

Eric paused and then spoke in the most authoritative voice he could manage.

"Bill Compton, you have displeased me greatly. As your Sheriff, you owe me nothing but your absolutely loyalty. Obviously, you have failed. Sookie is with me and she will never see you again."

Bill let out a strangled cry and Eric could hear more struggling. "You cannot keep Sookie from me forever Eric, unless you plan to kill me."

"Oh Bill, do not give me any ideas. I am hardly in the best of moods," Eric replied neutrally. "And actually, I think it is Sookie who will decide, of her own volition, to never see you again. We have your file on Miss Stackhouse and she will know it."

"NO!" Bill roared. "You cannot, the Queen-."

"Do not concern yourself with Sophie-Anne. She certainly will not concern herself with your safety any longer. She has her own motivations for relinquishing her claim on the girl to me. What you need to understand is this Bill: Sookie is mine, now and forever. Accept it or pay the consequences. Pamela is more than happy to dispose of you and I am inclined to allow her the indulgence of doing so… Pam?"

Yes, Eric?" Pam asked, taking the phone away from Bill's face, who had slumped forever in the chain he was bound to. Pam's body tingled with anticipation of riding the world of the pathetic Mr. Compton. "I would like for you to take Bill to Fangtasia! and lock him in the basement. I will personally deal with him myself."

Pam pouted into the phone. "Selfish."

Eric chuckled at his childe.

"Insubordinate. Now do as I say immediately or I will not allow you to participate in his punishment. Bring the file here when you are done. I need it as soon as possible."

"How is Sookie? Still alive, I hope."

"Oh, she is alive. Alive and kicking."

"Mmm, my favourite kind of human."

"Pam," Eric warned, jealousy taking a hold of him. "Do not make me punish you too."

"There has been punishment already?" Pam piped up excitedly, showing fang. Eric growled. "Blah, blah, Sookie's yours, blah…," Pam sighed dramatically.

Eric turned his phone off in exasperation, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes.

"_I am surrounded by disobedient women… and I would not have it any other way." _Eric smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: this is shorter chapter and kind of lemon-y. I wanted to show Eric's slightly softer side and to assure those who doubt that beneath his hard exterior and harsh actions, he has legitimate feelings for Sookie in this story! Enjoy.

Sookie heard Eric close the bedroom door and she sighed with relief. Slumping down on the floor, she collapsed into tears, sobbing hysterically. She wanted nothing more than to be back at home, in her own comfy bed. The longer she was here the less likely she felt it would be that she would get to go home at all.

"_What does he __want__ from me? I can't take much more of this…." _

Sookie felt sharp hunger pains rip through her stomach, realizing it had been almost a full day since she had last eaten, her stomach grumbling mercilessly.

Hoisting herself on to the vanity, she gulped down water straight from the tap. She was so incredibly thirsty and her body ached immensely. Looking in the mirror, she gasped in shock: her left cheek was purple and swollen from Eric's slap and her arms and torso were covered in various little bruises. She reached her hand around to her ass, touching it gingerly… it was incredibly sore and bruised from the spanking she had received.

Sookie didn't know how long she had till Eric would be back. Looking at the door, she thought briefly of making a run for it.

"_Oh what's the fucking use. He'll just catch me."_

Sookie laid some towels in the large bathtub and climbed in, lying down and closing her eyes. She felt like she was going to lapse into a coma at any second…

….

Meanwhile, having ending his call with Pam, Eric went back into the kitchen. He was determined to get off on a better footing with Sookie, and he hoped some food would do the trick. He knew she must have been famished and he also knew that she loved to eat, something he admired in a woman.

Having assembled a plate with a sandwich and some fruit, Eric headed back to the bedroom. He placed the plate on the bed and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Sookie? I have something for you to eat. Open the door," Eric spoke softly.

No answer.

Eric felt the anger tug within his body, but he attempted to rein it in. "We talked about this, Sookie… I will not hurt you. So please, open the door."

Eric waited, and then tested the door handle again. "Unlock the door Sookie, or I will break it down."

He counted to three, and growling a little, ripped the handle from the door, breaking the lock. Fully expecting Sookie to launch herself at him like some Amazon warrior, he was taken aback by what he saw.

Curled in the tub, Sookie was sound asleep. Eric approached her, crouching down.

Eric stroke her face with his hand, brushing the stray hairs out of her face.

"You are so beautiful, Sookie. An angel…. _My _angel."

Eric brought his face closer to hers, letting his eyes take in her beauty so that he could commit it eternally to his memory. Letting his lips touch her cheek delicately, he kissed her as he had not kissed a woman in centuries. He let all the desire and all the affection he felt for her flow through his body, channeling it into the sweetest and most tender caress he could ever give.

He lifted his head up and glanced down at her body, frowning—her body and underwear were both dirty. Using his quick vampire dexterity, he gently removed the towels from the tub without waking Sookie. He then proceeded to cut her bra and panties off using a pair of small scissors from the vanity cupboard.

He groaned audibly as he took her natural and glorious form—her breasts fell softly, sloping into the perfect curve against her torso. Her nipples were like tiny rosebuds, and inhaling her heavenly and musky scent, Eric was reminded of a summer garden in bloom. His eyes trailed southward, coming to a stop as he eyes feasted on the golden tendrils resting between her legs. Turning on the water, Eric allowed it to run warm and then put the stopper in the drain. Reaching around to the other side of the tub, he grabbed the soap and a small washcloth and began to slowly clean Sookie's body.

He dipped his arm into the water until it was almost elbow deep, savouring the silky feeling of the warm water and Sookie's skin. He noticed her twitch a few times, but not wake. He knew he had tired her out, but not this much…

"_Let her sleep. I will worship her body."_

Eric lifted both of her arms, running the cloth up and down till they were completely clean. He then proceeded to wash her shoulders, getting increasingly harder as he moved his hands downward. Cupping her breast in his hand as gently as he could, he ran the washcloth over them, pleased to see her body responding to his touch. Her nipples had perked up and Eric, ever the opportunist, leaned in and gave each one a caress with his tongue. Soaping the cloth as much as he could, he let his hand slip between her legs. Tracing light circles with the cloth, he rubbed and caressed her delicate mound over and over. Remembering his previous treatment of her the night before, he grimaced.

"_This is how you should always be touched Sookie. This is how you __will__ always be touched."_

He groaned as he felt his cock hit his zipper painfully—reaching down with his free hand, he undid his pants, his manhood springing out urgently. As Eric continued to massage Sookie's pussy, he began to thrust his hand back and forth.

As he felt himself reaching nearer and nearer to climax, he dropped the cloth from his hand and slipped two fingers inside of her. Her own natural wetness could be felt against the water's and Eric imagined what it would be like to be inside of her at that very moment, feeling her incredible wetness and tightness against his cock.

Eric shuddered powerfully at that moment, coming into his hand. Removing his fingers from her core, Eric glanced up at Sookie's face, blissfully contented.

Sookie's eyes met his own, staring back in surprise….

And excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

- To everyone who has been waiting for an update, I can only apologize that it didn't come sooner! I don't know why I abandoned this story, but I know now that I want to continue writing it. I'm going to try to update regularly. This is a short chapter but I hope you like it. Enjoy!

….

"Ah, Sookie. Welcome back from dreamland. I hope you slept well."

Eric smiled slyly, pleased as a kitten with a saucer full of milk at his feet. He was satiated (for the moment) and let his hand linger in the water, his finger tips causally making circles in the water just above Sookie's wet cunt.

Sookie's eyes no longer showed excitement—they showed rage and lots of it.

"Eric, what in the HELL do you think you are doing? How dare you touch me without my permission! Take your damn hands off me." Sookie grabbed Eric's strong arm and flung it out of the water, splashing him in the process.

At that moment Sookie realized just how naked and exposed she was and frantically tried to cover her body with her hands and the well-used washcloth floating in the tub. She wasn't able to cover much but she knew she had to put some distance—hell, any distance—between Eric's lingering gaze and her nakedness.

The erotic dream she had thought she was having had actually happened! Ugh. She was mad at her body for responding to Eric's touch and at her brain, for not waking her up sooner. She also felt frustrated. REALLY frustrated.

"_Why do I still feel so…. aroused? Ugh…. It was probably Eric's master plan to get me all hot and bothered only to leave me high and dry."_

Eric continued to smirk at Sookie from the side of the tub, well aware of her unfinished state and (from the smell of it) her need.

"Tut, tut Sookie. I was only doing my best to make you feel comfortable and relaxed. As for touching you without your permission, I made my position absolutely clear to you earlier. You and your luscious body _are mine_. I do not need permission to touch you…. or to punish you. I will do both, whenever and wherever it pleases me to do so."

Standing up, Eric let his eyes gaze over Sookie's body. Looking down, he smirked at his manhood jutting out of his jeans, its head swollen and red and dripping with his semen. Sookie was also staring, as it was literally impossible for her to focus on anything other than Eric's impressive cock.

"_Holy mother of God…. He is HUGE. Bill's is child-sized compared to Eric. I wonder what it would feel like to have that inside me…. Wait! NO NO NO, I do not wonder. Right? Right."_

Sookie's arousal and fear continued to build and Eric could smell both in the humid bathroom. She gulped and locked eyes with Eric.

Eric enjoyed seeing Sookie's cheeks blush as she took him in. It made him feel powerful to see her so vulnerable—powerful as a man and as a vampire.

"See something you like, little one? My cock certainly does. And I _always _get what I want, especially when what I want belongs to me."

"You need to stop saying I'm yours Eric! You're kidding yourself if you believe it. I could never be with you and I most certainly will NOT have you touching me…. ANYWHERE. Got it?!

"You didn't seem to mind two minutes ago when I had my fingers up your cunt. If you ask nicely, I will put them back where they belong and give you your much-needed release."

"I was SLEEPING Eric. You took advantage of me! If I had been conscious, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near…. _this_," Sookie yelled. "Bill would never have done that. In fact, he wouldn't have even THOUGHT about doing that. He's too much of a gentleman and you… well, it's clear you don't care about me at all. What you're doing is just plain wrong and you know it!"

Letting out a low, predatory growl, Eric grabbed Sookie underneath her arms and lifted her out of the tub. Pinning her to the wall and inserting a leg between her thighs, Eric took her chin in his hand and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Let me make this absolutely clear, my Sookie," Eric said calmly yet firmly. "Whether you're sleeping or not makes little difference. I can do with you as I please. And as for Bill being the perfect gentleman, don't kid yourself. Bill has imagined what it would be like to take you roughly—even rape you—whether you choose to believe it or not. The only difference is that he is a coward. But I am no coward and I have no desire to deny myself the things I want."

Eric trailed his hand slowly down Sookie's throat and chest, letting it rest on her breast. Cupping it in his hand, he gave it hard squeeze that made Sookie squirm in pain and only a little bit of pleasure. She could feel her nipple harden beneath his touch and her cunt grow wetter.

Eric glanced down and was pleased to see that Sookie's glistening mound was responding to his touch. He could see her cum on her leg as well as his own.

Releasing her breast, Eric slowly inched his way down her torso until his hand rested on her quivering womanhood. He smiled leisurely, enjoying the feeling of her warmth.

"This," he said, gesturing to Sookie's damp body, "is mine. Enough talk. It's time for your punishment."


End file.
